Corazón de patata
by loca96
Summary: -Bueno... esto hola. Me llamo Edward Masen y yo.. bueno, yo busco a una mujer con corazón de patata. Sip han oído bien. Así que si conocen a alguna... o si tu tienes un corazón así... llámame y nos casamos, ¿ok? RATED M por lenguaje obsceno de Bella :P


**Prologo**

12 de Junio, una tranquila y calurosa mañana de verano, o era eso de lo que trataba de convencerse nuestro sujeto de estudio: Edward Masen, que se encontraba acuclillado frente a una maltrecha mata de patatas, que parecía asarse de calor, y se encargaba de regarla con una dulzura y un cariño que, aquí una servidora no pudo evitar destrozar un trozo de su escritorio de los celos. Pero centrándonos a lo que íbamos, Edward, para nada se sentía tranquilo, como evidenciaba sus labios fruncidos.

Su cabello cobrizo, de una largura que le había dado más de un quebradero de cabeza, puesto que se le enganchaba en cualquier cosa, ahora se encontraba bien sujeto en una trenza que se había hecho a toda prisa. El sujeto en cuestión era todo un bombón, con ese culito oculto tras la tela vaquera de su mono de trabajo cubierto de polvo. Su torso, musculoso y tan apetecible que daban ganas de probarlo, estaba al aire, brillando con pequeñas gotitas de sudor. Servidora no pudo evitar suspirar al imaginarse esa boquita fruncida a su disposición, que invitaba a ser besada quisiera o no. Pero lo más caliente, lo mas seductor, lo que provocaba una masiva caída de bragas, eran sus anormales ojos enmarcados en oscuras pestañas. Mientras que el izquierdo era de un dorado miel con motitas marrones, el derecho era de un brillante verde esmeralda, que dependiendo de la luz, parecía gris.

El sujeto, Edward, no sabía lo que su mirada provocaba en la población femenina, aun así tenia su sequito personal de mujeres (y hombres) persiguiéndolo como un perro perseguía a un gato, cada vez que osaba poner un pie fuera de su casa. De haber sido más picaruelo, más seductor desvergonzado, Edward, probablemente, se habría acostado con un sinfín de mujeres deseosas de complacerlo, puesto que las atraía como miel a las abejas. Pero Edward era Edward y con eso quería decir que, bueno, el pobre era un romántico empedernido. Eso explicaba que no tuviera aventuras de vez en cuando como hacían la mayoría de los hombres, o se hubiera echado alguna que otra novieta. Edward era tan terco con respecto al amor, que esperaba aun a su mujer ideal, a su mujer con corazón de patata, sip, han odio bien, corazón de patata, para casarse con ella y formar una gran familia feliz con una docena de niños. ¡Ah! Nuestro inocentón sujeto era demasiado romántico, y por eso, mientras acariciaba las húmedas hojas con sus dedos de pianista (dedos que quería sobre mi persona), terminaba de trazar un plan en su cabeza. Un plan que había surgido hace cinco años cuando se primo Emmett Cullen se caso con la bella Rosalie Hale y formo una familia.

El día de la boda, mientras Edward comía un trozo de la tarta nupcial, sin ser consciente de que Tanya Denali había apoyado sus gigantescos senos sobre sus brazos cruzados encima de la mesa, y ``accidentalmente´´ mostraba más de la cuenta; comenzó a pensar en el tipo de mujer que quería para compartir su vida. Para empezar, no le importaba que fuese hermosa o fea, a él le parecía algo relativo puesto que su visión romántica le decía que lo que contaba era el interior; seguido de que a su mujer ideal debían de gustarle los niños, porque quería más de una docena de críos a ser posible. Aunque, claro, el punto más importante de su corta lista, el más necesario, era que su mujer ideal debía de tener corazón de patata. Sip, un jugoso y sabroso corazón de patata.

El sujeto de estudio dejo de acariciar las hojas y se puso en pie, alzándose en su intimidante metro ochenta, cargando en una mano la regadera rosa con un estampado de flores que había utilizado antes. Se puso el sombrero de paja para protegerse del abrasador Sol, y, con sus deliciosas mejillas sonrojadas de emoción, saco el móvil de su bolsillo trasero y, por una vez en sus treinta y cinco años de vida, decidió dejarse llevar por un impulso y cometer una locura.

Una locura que involucraría a cierta cínica persona mal hablada.

…

…

**Hola hola a todos.**

**Si, lo sé, lo sé, debo de estar loca para subir otra historia cuando tengo otras dos en proceso, pero no se preocupen, que esta va a ser corta. En total tengo unos ocho capítulos más el prologo y el epilogo. Ya lo tengo todo escrito, pero en sucio, así que ahora lo estoy arreglando y no tardare en ir actualizando.**

**Ya me dirán que les pareció este prologo. :P**

**Besitos a todos.**


End file.
